The Dragon's Hoard
by BlackThunder1221
Summary: A collection of my most random one-shots that just pop up in my mind! I guarantee nothing with these, and everything at the same time. If anyone has one they want written up PM me and I'll see what I can do with idea credit to you! GaLe with the main ships thrown in here and there. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Ah Hello there! New spattering of fluff for friends! ;) anyone who has an idea to contribute PM'ing me is the best way to get a hold of me... well it's like the only way. AS IT MAY BE, this is a collection of short(ish) shots that pop into my mind at the most random of times... nothing harsh in the Reviews EH? I'm noted before that I'm a little off my rocker sometimes, and if I haven't, well I just said so. SO THERE! haha... I need sleep.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>#1: Bets On Dragons<p>

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild hall, people were lounging about eating, drinking and being marry with one another. Cana had just challenged the Master to a drinking contest to which he heartedly agreed to, and Natsu and Grey were just starting to challenge each other before Erza grabbed each by an ear and threw them in opposite corners of the guild in a time-out.

Looking up from her book at the noise of the two mages flying through the air, Levy hid a giggle behind her hand. Those two were always going at it. Meaning that the guild hall was always…lively. They reminded her of Jet and Droy arguing over herself. With a sigh, she glanced around until she found the before mentioned wizards sitting not far off, their eyes glued to the back of Levy's table mate sitting across from her. Things hadn't quite been the same when they all returned from Tenrou, and team ShadowGear just didn't work out any more. And the boys didn't cling to her side now, partly because they were accustomed to not having her there, and that a particular person wouldn't leave her side, following her like a giant, hulking, menacing black shadow.

Levy turned her eyes to the 'beast' that was her constant companion now a days and felt a smile spread across her face. Gajeel sat across the table from Levy one hand holding up his head while the other stuffed his face with bits of metal, while Lilly sat next to him sweat-dropping at the dragons' manners – or lack thereof as it were. Feeling her eyes on him Gajeel paused in his slaughter to turn his ruby gaze to hers. Levy's smile simply got bigger and she offered him a little wave. Raising an eyebrow he grunted in return before swallowing what was in his mouth in a few bites.

"What'cha lookin' at Shrimp?"

"Oh, nothing." Her voice had a sing-song-y tone to it telling him that she used when he caught her staring

"Uh-huh. Sure."His only response was a giggle from Levy and a sigh from Lilly.

He was just about to return to his meal when he froze mid bite – mouth open, scrap metal nearly in his jaws, eyes wide with anticipation. He blinked, then his nose flared and his ruby eyes narrowed. Looking up once again Levy saw none other than Natsu standing a few paces from Gajeel, his finger pointing accusingly. The guild hall suddenly fell quiet as a stiff tension filled the emptiness. Gajeel slowly set his meal down and turned to glare at the other dragon over his shoulder.

"You want'a run that by me again? Salamander!?"

"I said, I bet I'm a better Dragon Slayer than you are Bolts For Brains!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" What, sca-"

"You wanna die or something Natsu!? The fuck are you doing Flame Head!?"

"Shut up GRAY! I know I'ma better dragon slayer than anyone, and there's no reason for me not to say it!"

"Now that's a MAN! A stupid one maybe but still a MAN!"

"Hehehe that's right big guy, I am. And a bett-"

He didn't get to finish what he was say due to the fact that Gajeel had iron punched him in the face sending him flying across the hall. There was a pause… then noise once again erupted in the hall – people shouting both for Natsu to get up or stay down, the occasional call of "Fight Fight!" and Elfman's crys of "C'mon! Fight like a real MAN!" – and the growl growing in the iron dragon's chest as he stalked toward where Natsu was lying flat out on his back.

Levy let out yet another sigh as her boyfriend proceeded to show Natsu who the better dragon slayer was, which quickly turned into a fight of who the better man was, which of course Elfman had to join in on, which prompted Gray, to join, and for Jet and Droy to try to reclaim Levy's (lack) of true love as they threw themselves into the fray. It was another guild brawl… Ah yes, Fairy Tail was very – Lively… She closed her book after marking her page and was about to get up to find a quieter place to reed when Lucy flopped down next to her with an exasperated sigh of her own.

"Oh, hey Lu! What's up?"

"You can't tell?"

"What'da mean?"

"Natsu! I mean look at that stupid pyro!" She gestured to the pink-haired dragon as he spit fire at an advancing Gray and his wall of ice, "All he seems to do is get into fights! I mean, really? Calling out Gajeel like that? How stupid is he!?... Ugh, why am I dating such a dork again?"

With a chuckle Levy patted her friend on the shoulder comfortingly, "Because he's your dork that will always rescue you when you need it and will always be there for you no matter what? He may be a little slow sometimes but he literally lives for you Lucy!"

The blond blushed and buried her face in her hands. "Oohh! Levy! Why'd you have go and do that!" Levy let out a hearty laugh at her friends reaction, and patted her on the shoulder again. "Ok, hey Lu! Let's make a bet."

"A bet on what?"

"On our boys! What else?"

"Huh? I'm not following you Lev…"

"Who's ever boyfriend loses in this little fight, the chick has to give up something she really likes for a whole week! For me that would be my books-" Lucy gasped, "But Levy-!" "-and for you…hmmm… you have to give up your cute outfits for a week and where something plan and boring! Yeah!"

Again Lucy gasped. And looking frantically between Levy, who was now standing on her seat her fists clenched in front of her excitedly, and the brawl where Natsu was currently chewing on Freed's leg, and let out a big sigh that seemed to drain all of her energy. When she raised her head however, there was a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Ok Levy, you're on!"

"Yeah!"

"HEY NATSU!"

"Kinda busy –HA! – Lucy!"

"GAAAJeell!"

"WHAT!?"

"YOU BETTER KICK THAT METAL HEAD'S ASS YOU HEAR ME!?"

"BEAT NATSU INTO A BLOODY PULP! YEAH!"

"Ouch Levy, that was a little harsh don'tcha think?"

"What? On come on Lu, its Gajeel remember?"

"Yeah… that's what I'm afraid of..."

"Hmm? Think you'll lose?"

"What!? No! NATSUUU!"

"Haha that's the spirit Lucy! GO GET HIM GAJEEL!"

Both dragons looked at each other over the brawl then back to the two cheering girls then back at each other, eyebrows raised. With a shrug Gajeel jumped over the other mages in the way and attacked Natsu – who was ready for him with a fist'o fire.

With their ladies screaming encouragement, the two dragons had at it. Ignoring the rest of the brawlers around them they focused on the other dragon. Their fight continued while Laxus joined in the mess, rolling his eyes as Mira gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck while the thunder dragon held off Elfman with one hand. The tumbling dragons were so locked on each other they didn't realize they were heading straight for the third dragons and the takeover siblings until they bowled the three of them over. Easily catching Mira in one arm and holding her close to him, Laxus shot both dragons with a few bolts of his lighting before setting Mira right again and rolling up his sleeves and getting serious – meaning that the fight was over with a few seconds.

Levy and Lucy hurried over to their respective dragons to assess the damage that Laxus had caused. Helping the dazed Natsu to sit up Lucy looked at Levy, "Well, now what? What about our bet?"

"Hmm I don't know." Was Levy's reply as she knelt next to a smoking Gajeel using her hands to fan off the smoke. "I guess which ever one wakes up first?"

"Sounds good to me! Hey! NATSU! WAKE UP!"

"Gajeel. Gajeeeel. GAJEEEELL!" Both girls started trying their hardest to wake their dragons up, Lucy holding Natsu by the shoulders and shaking him comically forward and back, Levy poking Gajeel in different places to see what reaction she would get. They continued for several minutes, neither with any luck. Then Levy thought of something. Glancing at Lucy, who was still shaking the fire dragon, she smirked evilly and bent over Gajeel. Blowing first over his mouth she kissed the iron dragon long and hard.

As she was pulling away she grinned; for Gajeel was growling and reaching up for her again, pulling her back down and reclaiming her lips. Quickly Levy kissed him for a second time then pulled away with a protest from Gajeel who frowned at her. Grinning she smacked him playfully on the shoulder, "Get up you silly dragon!" He flashed her a toothy grin, "Do I get another kiss if I do? Gihihi."

"Only if you get up. Now!"

"Ok, ok I'm up, I'm up geze. Now, c''mer."

Laughing she wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up reaching for her and pulling her into his lap as his lips met her neck. Fighting back a few moans as he moved his way slowly up her neck to her face she stuck out her tongue at Lucy, who was holding a still out of it Natsu at arm's length, horror and surprise spreading across her face.

* * *

><p>kihehehehehee... Cute? No? :p<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here ya go, #2! Had to take a break from OMAM... I'll work on that a little later today. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>#2: What Your Hands Say<p>

The sun light filtered through the tree leaves on it's decent to the grass below. A summer breeze wove through the branches, rippling over the grasses, weaving in the leaves and tangling in long raven locks not far from the ground. The giant oak cast a huge shadow on the land. It was in that shadow that the dragon slayer sat, leaning against the massive trunk, the waves of grass flowing around his hulking form on the ground. The wind continued to tangle in his wild black hair as his head slumped forward in sleep, allowing more of the long locks to flutter through the air. The breeze was just strong enough to lose a leaf from its stem and carried it softly down towards the grass below. Meer feet from the ground a small slender hand protruded from the mass of dragon slayer and plucked it gently from its decent. Nimble fingers held the leaf towards the sun for a moment twisting and turning it for a few moments, as if it was being examined, then released back to the breeze which carried it some distance away.

The hand shrank back under the head of the sleeping dragon, then lightly pushed on his head to lift it so that it could be placed somewhere more comfortable. Instinctively the dragons arms wrapped around the person sitting in his lap. A light giggle floated on the breeze as it died. The much smaller person in the dragons lap squirmed around in the tight grip, pulling at studded arms to gain a little room. With a huff, she was finally able to reposition herself in the dragon's arms. She sat with her back to his wide chest, her head now resting just under his chin. The dragons arms were around her small frame, one in her lap the other holding wrapping around her and holding her hip. The dragon had his knees up and hers were tangled around his.

In peaceful silence and comfort the two of them had sat for the longest time simply enjoying the others company. He would occasionally run his knuckles over her bare arm or shift her in his arms so that their mouths could meet in a soft kiss that said more than any combination of words ever could. Eventually the dragon had relaxed to the point of slumber, content that she was with him and that she was not going anywhere.

Content to stay this way forever, Levy reached out to touch the silky strands of Gajeel's hair as the breeze played with it. Her fingers fallowed the strands to his shoulder, her fingers grazing over the mass of silky black feathers clustered there, then down over his muscled and scared arm to his gloved hands. She traced the metal studs on each knuckle, up and down his fingers, flipping his hand over and running her thumb over his palm. His hands were so much larger than hers, looking at her hand in his made her giggle. She had seen those hands do so many things, felt the calloused fingers on her body, knew the strength in those fingers, the power a fist could be, and how gentle and tender those fingers were when he touched her. The same hands that could literally crush a man's skull in an instant, could ghost over her body with the softest of touches, sending shivers and heat exploding from where their skin met.

She became fascinated with the dragons' hands, at least that part which she could see. She made quick work of his studded fingerless gloves and spent long moments turning his hand over and over in hers; as if examining every detail, memorizing every inch of flesh, gazing at and wondering about every scar that marred his tanned hands. In fact his entire body was covered in scars, battle wounds and reminders of where a foe got lucky, or when the dragon got cocky. Levy knew that every scar told its own story, and when it came to Gajeel, she was sure there were some pretty fascinating ones. She wondered about the thin lines on his hands. What had caused these scars here? Marks of his compulsive tinkering with different pieces of metal? The side effects of handling metal all the time? Were they self-inflicted, or accidents? Battle scars, or everyday wear and tear? What stories did these hands hold? What secrets? What truths? The mysteries held her attention in its… hands.

Lost in her musings, she didn't notice the figure behind her stir until his fingers closed around hers. Starting she looked up at a sleepy-eyed dragon slayer squinting down at her. She gave him a cheeky grin and snuggled into his chest once more – after being caught red-handed… she was content to take a nap of her own if the dragon would allow it. Not quite fully awake yet Gajeel shifted their position, drawing the little mage closer to him in his lap and leaning his head back against the tree once more. He had felt her playing with his hand then remove his glove. He was not at all upset that her actions had awakened him, if it was Levy waking him up it was always alright with him, for whatever reason. He had wondered what she had found so interesting about his hands. There was nothing unusual about them to him, maybe he had a few more scars or callouses than the average person but hey – he was an iron dragon slayer!

He peered down at the hand he held. What was it about his hand that she liked so much!? Now it was the dragon's turn to turn her hand over in his. To examine the porcelain-like flesh, nimble and soft fingers and comforting grip. Her hands were so different from his, so refined and whole, graceful and _small_. Maybe that was it, amusing herself with the size difference? Then again she didn't really like it when that particular difference come up. Oh what did it matter really? Too much thinking while still half asleep was making his head hurt. He wasn't much of a thinker anyway, that was Levy's department. He was the brawn and she was the brain, that's what made this relationship work. Besides, she was more than welcome to explore any and every part of his body whenever she wanted too. Sure there were a few places he wouldn't mind her fondling more than others, but he wasn't going to push her.

For now he was content to have her in his lap, under this tree, on the soft grass, the breeze starting to play with their hair again. He took a last peek at his shrimp before resting his chin on her head once more and closing his eyes, joining her in her slumbers once again.

* * *

><p>Until Next Time! :)<p> 


End file.
